


Opposites Attract

by veridari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veridari/pseuds/veridari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've never been able to ignore each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassy_cissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/gifts).



> Created for sassy_cissa, who needed some artwork for banners for her upcoming 2013 H/D LDWS.

[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/76484257@N02/8402798876/)


End file.
